The Secret World of Dylan Marvil
by fairytale kisses
Summary: Dylan Marvil. The girl everyone thought was so perfect and poised. The girl that was always cracking jokes and burping out the ABCs. Well, there's always more that meets the eye. Two shot maybe.
1. Chapter 1

This will most likely be a two shot, maybe more. So, here it is. The Secret World of Dylan Marvil.

* * *

Dylan Marvil. The girl everyone thought was so perfect and poised. The girl that was always cracking jokes and burping out the ABCs. Well, there's always more that meets the eye.

* * *

Dylan knew it was wrong. Oh she knew it. She knew that she had to stop. She knew she was slowly killing herself. The thing was, she was sick of it. Sick of the clothes not fitting her. She was sick of the jokes. And she was sick of being fat.

Diets didn't do anything. They didn't help. And all those exercise programs just made her tired and messed up her hair. Nothing was working and it didn't seem like it ever would.

She then decided to take matters into her own hands. She decided to use the two fingers. She decided to stand over that porcelain throne and toss her stomach out. She decided to become one of those girls that did the extreme to look pretty. She decided to become bulimic.

She didn't like it. It hurt at first, but then she got used to the pain. It was gross, but she got used to the look of her stomach coming out of her mouth. She didn't like keeping it a secret, but she knew her friends and family would be humiliated to know.

* * *

It all started about a year ago. She had just gotten home after a day of fat jokes and feeling giant around her friends. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food. She sat down and started to eat some chips, cookies, ice cream and soda. She ate it all under a five minutes.

After her binge fest, she looked at the empty containers and bottles. All this food, was know in her body and adding to the amounts of fat on her. A lone tear started to slowly roll down her cheek. In a matter of seconds a waterfall of tears were raining down.

"What am I going to do" she slowly whispered to herself when the tears died down. She thought for a while and then it came to her. She had read about it in books and magazines. Throwing up. It got rid of all the food. Then, she could be skinny.

Skinny. That was a word that Dylan had longed for someone to call her. She had dreamed of the day when she would be a size 0. And this could bring that all for her.

She slowly got up and walked over to her private bathroom. She stepped over to the toliet and opened the lid. She slid to her knees and brought up two fingers to her mouth. She opened it and then. Wait. She couldn't do this. This was a bad thing. People died doing it.

She had to. She knew she couldn't live the rest of her life being fat. She had to do this. She shoved her two fingers down her throat. She gagged and then felt the acid coming up. Her insides came out and into the bowl. It slowly stopped and Dylan stood up, slowly and shaking. She grabbed the sink for support.

She did it. She had just thrown up on purpose.

"You know, that wasn't haft bad" Dylan said to her self. She flushed the insides away, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She could get the hang of this.

* * *

This has been going on for months now, almost a year. She has lost about 50 pounds by now and she couldn't be happier. She was now a size 1/2, which was amazing. Her friends stopped making fat jokes. And you know what, she had an amazing body now.

She did it after every meal, even little snacks. She was getting good at it. And best of all, no one suspected at thing. They all thought it was some diet or exercise program. It was perfect.

In reality though, it was the exact opposite. She was growing weaker and she was getting very tired. Her health was dropping, but no one noticed. Maybe if someone had...

Today, Dylan was out shopping with the Pretty Committee. They were at the Westchester mall, spending all of their father's money. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren top, a mini skirt from Barney's and a pair of Miu Miu's. She looked like the goddess she had dreamed of being.

"And them Emma walked in on Rebecca and Greg making out on her couch. How rude is that." Alicia gossiped. Dylan sipped her Smart water as she shopped in BNKY with the girls. Claire was looking at some heels, Kristen was gawking at some new sneakers and Massie was trying to decide if she was a dress in mint green or coral pink.

"Wow, what a two timer. I can't believe either girl didn't know about the other. And the fact that they were best friends makes it even more crazy" Kristen says about the latest scandal of OCD.

Then, a sudden feeling of dizziness hits Dylan. She has to hold onto the rack of clothes so she doesn't fall. Claire looks at her.

"Are you OK Dyl?" she asks, worried about her friend. dylan nods and just replies "Yup". Claire turns back to the shoes, not fully believing Dylan. About an hour later, the girls are in Juicy.

"EEP, this top is SO cute" Alicia shouts and runs over to the other side of the store. The girls spread out around the store, each dying to look for a huge deal.

As Dylan examines a navy skirt, a wave of dizziness hits her again, this time much stronger. Her stomach is in huge pain as well. Dylan tries to stay upright,but slowly loses the battle and falls to the ground. Her friends rush over.

"Ehmygawd, are you ok Dylan?" Massie asks, kneeling next to Dylan. The other girls circle around her. Dylan tries to answer, but all that comes out is blood.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE" Kristen shouts to the store clerk, who grabs a phone and begins to dial 911.

"Dylan, are you ok? Dylan, please say something"Massie says, close to tears. Claire is already in tears and Kristen and Alicia are close behind.

"I'm, I-'m so-rr-y" Dylan chokes out.

"Sorry for what Dyl" Massie asks, petting Dylan's hair trying to keep her calm.

"I know it's wrong. I, I just couldn't, stop" she replies, still choking up some blood.

"What sweetie" Massie says in a shooting voice that is very rare.

"I, I throw up. I make myself do it" Dylan says. Kristen and Alicia gasp. Claire cries even harder. Massie keeps a calm face, trying not to upset Dylan.

"It's ok Dylan, it's going to be OK" Massie tells her, not taking her eyes off her.

"No, it's not Mass, it's not" Dylan says, her eyes starting to get droopy.

"No Dyl, you have to stay awake OK. Just stay awake" Massie tells her, not wanting Dylan to pass out or it could get worse.

"I'm so tired Mass. I'm just so tired" Dylan says. Kristen begins to cry right now and Alicia is sobbing. Claire is a mess. Massie still has a calm face, though it is starting to crack.

"I know, I know. Just stay awake, OK" Massie says. Dylan's breathing starts to be more hard and sharp.

"Mass, I, I'm glad I get to see you guys one more time" Dylan says.

"Dylan, don't say that, you're going to be alright" Massie says, trying to keep Dylan calm and trying not to think about that.

"I love you guys" Dylan says and her eyes start to close.

"No, no Dylan you have to stay awake. Dylan, DYLAN" Massie says the tears finally coming.

"Bye" Dylan slowly says before her world fades to black.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys have liked this story so far. So, for a little update on my stories. I am working on Massie's Adventures in England, but I want to update my two other current stories first. And for the Next Pretty Committee, I am stuck. So, here's part 2 and (most likly) the final part in The Secret World of Dylan Marvil. Also, I am NOT an expert on eating disorders. So I am sorry if I get stuff wrong. Oh and I have a poll on my profile about what I should do for a new story.  
**

* * *

Massie's POV

I bawled my eyes out as I saw Dylan Marvil go limp in my arms. Was she dead? I felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was very faint. I heard the paramedics enter the store and I slowly got up and walked over to my friends. We all held on to each other as if out lives depended on it.

I can't believe this was happening to my friend. I can't believe that she was forcing herself to throw up. I wish I noticed. I SHOULD have noticed. She was a sister to me and now... now she was dying.

"Mass, we need to get to the hospital" Kristen says, bringing out of my thoughts. I nodded and we walked out of the store. A crowd had formed and everyone was yelling questions at us as we left.

"What happened?" "Is Dylan dead?" "Was she on drugs?" "Why didn't you know?" Thank god we had Isaac park close so it wasn't a long walk. The car ride was silent, except from the occasional sniffle or sob.

I was trying not to cry again, because crying shows weakness. And as an Alpha, you can't show weakness. But right now, right now I wanted to break that code.

"We're here. And I will alert your parents of what's happening" Isaac informs us. We all nod and rush inside. We spot the front desk and say "Dylan Marvil".

"She's in critical conditions and the doctors are trying to fix her. You should be able to see her in about two hours" the receptionist says.

"Thanks" I say to the blonde haired woman who works here. We all walk to the couches in the waiting area and sit. It's quiet for a second, and then, Claire starts to cry again. Soon, Kristen joins her and Alicia and I follow. We just sit there, crying so hard we're shaking.

As I bawl my eyes out, I begin to think about how this could have happened. How did I not notice? How could I be such a horrible friend? How could be such a horrible sister?

God, it's all my fault. I should have known. I should have seen it. I always can tell my friends emotions. So why couldn't I tell that Dylan was feeling so horrible about her weight? God, it **IS **my fault.

* * *

Alicia's POV

Why is this happening? Why did my friend have to go through this? And why didn't she tell us? I mean, I know why. She didn't want us to make her stop. OR she didn't want us to feel bad for her. Gosh, why couldn't she just tell us.

When she fell to the floor, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I might lose my best friend. And when she told us about her eating disorder, I just couldn't hold the tears in. Dylan has to make it, she just has to.

Ehmigod, it's my fault. I, someone told me that they saw Dylan make herself throw up. I figured it was just some rumor. I should have know that someone wouldn't make that up. I should have asked her. I should have tried. But I didn't. Gosh, it **IS **my fault.

* * *

Kristen's POV

Why didn't I see it? I should have noticed. I'm so close to her and yet, I didn't notice this change in her. Why would Dylan even do this? We had all learned about how bad eating disorders were in Wellness. Why didn't she listen? I wish this once, she would have listened.

I didn't know what to do when she collapsed. I thought she was gone and I just couldn't loose my best friend. I don't know how I would live without Dylan. she was the one that always lightened up the mood and was cracking jokes at serious times.

OH no, it's my fault. I should have known. None of her other diet or exercise plans worked, so why would this one. I mean, she still ate junk food and she still hated sports. I should have guessed that it was bulimia. I should have seen the signs. Gosh, it **IS **my fault.

* * *

Claire's POV

Why did this have to happen to one of my best friends? Why would she do such a thing? Why didn't i know? I should have known. I mean, I just, i don't what to think or what to do. What does a person do at moments like these? What do you do when you know a friend may be dead in a matter of seconds?

I was so freaked when didn't fell. I didn't try to hide my tears like the others and just let the waterfall flow out of my eyes? And when she said she had an eating disorder, the waterfall came faster. I don't know how the other girls held there tears in for so long.

Oh god, it's my fault. I saw her feeling dizzy in the story and I've seen her dizzy before. I should have said something, done something. Maybe then, it would have come to this. God, it **IS** my fault.

* * *

Massie's POV

It's my fault. That thought kept going through my head as we were all crying and shaking. It's my fault. It's my fault. I couldn't shake that thought out of my mind no matter how hard I tried. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's like the thought was pushing to get out. Finally I just couldn't take it any more.

I shouted out the words "It's all my fault". I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that, since at that same moment, the others shouted it out too. We all looked at each other, in shock.

"Guys, I don't know what you're talking about, but I know that this is my fault. I know Dylan. I should have seen it. She's my sister and I always know what she's feeling. And yet, I didn't know this. I should have. It's all my fault" I tell the others.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. Someone told me that they saw Dylan make herself throw up. I didn't believe them. I should have believed them. i should have looked into it. I should have asked. It's all my fault" Alicia says.

"No, it's not neither of your faults, it's mine. I should have know she had an eating disorder. I mean, none of the other diets or exercise programs worked, so why would a new one work? I should have saw the signs. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine" Kristen debates.

"You're all wrong. It's my fault. I saw Dylan get dizzy when we were in the other store. And I've seen her get dizzy before. I should have said something. i should have done something. Maybe if I had, she would be dying right now. It's all my fault" Claire said, then started to cry.

After what everyone had said why they thought it was there fault, a thought came to me. It isn't any of our faults. We couldn't have known. It's none of our faults.

"Guys, we're all wrong. It's not our fault. We couldn't have known. There's no way we could have. It's not that we aren't good friends, it's just that we are too scared to admit that we may have known, but we didn't want to admit it." I tell the others.

"She's right. Right now, instead of blaming it on us, we need to pray that Dylan gets through this. And when she's better and focusing on getting over this, we have to be there to help her" Kristen says/

"You mean, if she gets better" Claire says, her crying dying down. Alicia shook her head.

"No, she means when she gets better, cause I know Dylan and she isn't going to give up without a fight" Alicia says.

* * *

About an hour later, some doctor came out and said "Dylan Marvil". We all stand up and rush over.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Not too well. She may not make it. She still may live, but you may want to stay goodbye" he says and my heart sinks. She can't die, she just can't. No Massie, stop thinking about negatives. Think happy thoughts. I mean, there's still a chance she will live.

We walk down a plain white hallway, with the occasional plant or painting. Boring, they need to get a new look. We stop at a plain white door. The doctor opens it and we rush in. Dylan is lying there, with some many machines and wires and tubes on her. She is asleep.

"I'll leave you alone to say your goodbyes" the doctor says and leaves. We all surround the bed.

"Dyl, I want you to know that I didn't know you as long as the others, but i still consider you family. You always made me laugh and you never had a frown on your face. I really hope this isn't goodbye" Claire says.

"Dylan, you are my best friend. You always had my side when Alicia and Massie were fighting and we both didn't want to choose sides. You made me laugh and you made me realize that it's ok to be a little imperfect. I love you Dyl" Kristen says.

"God Dyl, you were so crazy, I sometimes wondered why I was friends with you. but I know it's because without your craziness, life would be so boring. I need your jokes and burps in my life. I really don't want this to be goodbye" Alicia says, trying not to cry like the other two.

"Dyl, you were my sister, You made me laugh, you made me cry and you made me want to kill you at times. But, I needed you. Not just because you had a famous mom or because you were rich. But because you were a good friend and made m,e realize so much in life. I don't think I can live without you"I tell her. then in unison we all say "We love you Dyl".

And then, I hear a beep and the line goes flat.

* * *

And there it is. The end of this two shot. I just spend a little over an hour on this, so i hope you liked it. And please check out my poll.


End file.
